A Midlink Story
by Coli Chibi
Summary: It is what it is. Midlink. May contain Zelda bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Link of Ordon was unhappy. He had been that way for a while now. And most of his unhappiness was caused by a certain imp, Midna. She was gone, just gone. The little twili and him had been through so much, she had stolen his heart, and then she stole his happiness, by destroying the Twilight Mirror, the only link to her world. Though Princess Zelda had offered him titles, power, money, and more, none of that would ever satisfy him. All He wanted was Midna. The imp of his soul.

Sadly, the owner of the Curiosity Bizarre didn't know that. All he wanted to do was sell the young man something. No matter how hard he had to try. Link was seriously beginning to regret coming to the newly opened shop. He just thought it looked interesting. Big mistake.

"How about some Bombchus?" asked the weasel faced man. "They're very rare, probably dating back to the first years of this fine kingdom!"

"No thank you,'' Link said for about the tenth time.

The owner didn't lose hope, and tried something else. Link sighed. This was getting out of hand. He was turned to leave, when something caught his eye.

There was a cage by the door, one he hadn't noticed before. A tiny figure, barely three feet tall was inside. He looked closer. Orange hair, skin like snow, the rather scanty black outfit, the blue-green tattoos….

It couldn't be.

"No,'' Link whispered. "It can't be…"

But it was. Midna. Reduced back to her imp form. Unconscious and locked in a cage. The imp's body was bruised badly. And she had some small cuts that had not been properly maintained. In this terrible state, she probably wouldn't last much longer.

"How much for this?" he asked, scooping up the cage.

The shop owner was delighted. Not because Link wanted to by something, but because Link WANTED something badly. That meant he was willing to pay just about anything for it. "How about…two thousand ruppes?" he asked, with a rather vile smile.

Link's heart dropped. "I only have one thousand."

"Well, then, you don't have…whatever it is."

"But I need this!" Link protested. "Where did you find it anyway?"

"I found it in the fields. She was just lying there, sleeping or something. I was planning on showing it to a scientist to find out what it is, but I figured it would be a good pet, for someone with sufficient funds." The man grinned. "But if you don't have them…"

Link drew his sword. An impressive blade, forged in his home village. The salesman's eyes went wide. Link grunted, raised his blade…..and placed it gently on the table. "How much is it worth?" he asked.

The salesman gave a gasp of relief, and then inspected the sword. "Not much,'' he said. "But maybe if you had something else…"

'Something else' was almost every weapon in his arsenal. He would have lost everything, but the man didn't know what a clawshot was, so he didn't take it.

Not that that mattered to Link. He left the Bizarre, carrying a small cage, and a very sick imp.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Link went to his room in Hyrule Castle. Princess Zelda had been all to happy to give him a room. Not that Link WANTED a room. Everyone in the castle was very snotty. The guards kept making comments about 'that Ordonian Hero' that made Link's blood boil. Not that Link cared at this moment. He flung the door open, placed Midna's cage on the door-side table, and turned to lock it.

"Hello, Mr. Hero,'' said a silky, female voice. Link's heart almost stopped.

"Selene,'' he muttered. "How did you get in here?"

Selene wrapped her arms around Link's neck. Selene was a lovely, blonde young lady. Most of the palace guards would have killed to get her. Unfortunately, she had the hots for Link, who didn't like her in the slightest. She WAS pretty, she had a perfect voice, perfect form, but she was just wrong for him. She always tried to get Link to kiss her and such. And today was no different.

"You really should be more polite, Mr. Hero,'' she said. "I am just an innocent chambermaid, after all. Why must you be so rude to me? The woman who does nothing but try and please you?" Selene turned Link around and giggled flirtatiously. "I think you should say you're sorry,'' she said, leaning closer, to kiss him.

Link never gave her a chance. He sidestepped and opened the door, and Selene ended up falling outside the door, and into the hallway. Link then locked the door.

"You can't do this to me, Hero!" said Selene's angry voice from outside. "Admit that you love me!"

"Go away!" Link shouted to the door.

With a "ooohhhhh!" and a stomp, Selene left. Link was alone with his imp.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Link unlocked the cage and daintily placed Midna on his four-post bed. Then he went to the place were he kept valuable things: His sock drawer.

He pushed aside his socks, a mix of dirty and clean, until he found what he wanted: The Great Fairies Tears, the most powerful potion in Hyrule. Link had been given the potion by Jovani, a man who sold his soul for riches, turning himself to gold, in the process. Link had saved the fellow, and had been rewarded with the powerful potion.

He uncorked the bottle, and placed it to Midna's mouth. "Drink up,'' he whispered as he poured the pink potion into her mouth and down her throat.

The bottle emptied, her bruises vanished, her cuts sealed up, and her red-yellow eyes opened.

"Mmf?!" the imp gasped. "Where am I? what's going on?" she looked up and saw her rescuer. "Link?!" she said, startled. "How did you…how did I……"

"I found in a shop,'' Link explained. "You were almost dead, so I bought you and gave you my Great fairy potion." He paused, then asked: "Are you alright?"

Midna didn't answer with words. She burst out crying. Tears ran down her pale blue skin. Gone was the strong, smug and determined Midna. Link felt a sense of pity he had never felt before well up inside of him.

"What's wrong?" the Hero asked. "How did you get here? I thought you destroyed the Mirror."

"I did,'' Midna sobbed. "And I went to reclaim my kingdom. B-but…"

"But what?" Link asked.

"My sister!!!" Midna threw her arms in the air, her tiny fists clenched. "My sister Livina!!! She told everyone that it was MY fault that Zant took over. And now, all the Twili serve her! And…..t-to punish me…..She turned me back into an Imp and BANNED me from the Twilight realm!!!" Midna collapsed into Link's arms. "What am I going to do?"

"We can take it back!" Link said. "We can get you your kingdom back if we-"

"We can't," Moaned Midna. "If the Twili want Livina, then they can have Livina. I'm still hated. And now I'm an ugly little…FREAK again!!!"

Midna collapsed into Link's arms, more tears popping into her eyes.

Link knew nothing better to do then try and comfort her. He placed his hand on Midna's back and gently rubbed. "Everything will be alright,'' he whispered.

Midna didn't answer. She just kept crying in Link's arms. Soon Link's shirt was soaked in her tears. Link didn't care.

Soon, Midna got a hold of herself and stopped crying. "I'm sorry,'' she said weakly. "I just came back…and I didn't say hello."

"That can wait,'' said Link. "You're all that matters now."

"No!" Midna protested. "It's not about me anymore! Every time I see you, I try and get you to do something for me, whether it's getting my kingdom back, or defeating Zant! Damn me! Why am I so freaking selfish!!?"

"Midna,'' Link whispered. "You're not selfish. You were just scared. You are in a land that you aren't very familiar with. And you think that you're alone." Link smiled, a small one. "You're not alone, Midna. I'm here, Zelda is here, and we'll back you up. No matter what you think."

Midna cried a little more, but most of her tears were gone for now. "Thank you Link." she whispered. Her eyes were filled with passion and love, feelings that Link had missed for a long time.

"Midna?"

"Yes?"

"What were you going to say to me, before you broke the mirror?"

Midna remembered her words on that day: "_Link I……see you later."_

"I meant to say-" said Midna, moving her face closer to Link's.

"Yes?" said Link, mimicking her motion.

"I love you,'' finished Midna, her lips brushing Link's.

Link said nothing else. He kissed her full on the lips, and she returned the kiss.

Authors note: Okay, so I'm a major Midlinker. Don't hate because I support the pairing! (Or because I'm handsome.) So I decided to write this. It took me a couple O weeks to get the story straight in me head. I would do some fanart for the story but I suck royally at drawing Midna. However, you can see what fanart I do you can find me by Goggling "Coli-Chibi deviantART. COM.


	2. Chapter 2

**The magic moment lasted for two minutes. Link and Midna held each other in a warm and loving embrace, their lips and souls in unison. The moment ended, however, when Midna began to unbuckle Link's belt. Link stopped her: "No, Midna, not now."**

"**You don't want me?"**

"**I do, but I think we should wait until we take our relationship farther,'' Link whispered. "I don't want you to do this with me yet. It's important to wait until marriage for this kind of thing."**

"**Such a gentleman,'' Midna whispered, kissing him again.**

**This magic moment lasted for much longer then the first. About an hour. Link and Midna smooched until Link stopped and said, "Are you hungry?"**

**Midna wanted to yell at Link for stopping but then heard her stomach growl. "Yes," she admitted. **

**Link smiled. "I'll see what I can do."**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Link managed to sneak some food from the castle's pantry, (not really sneak, as Zelda was fine with him taking it) and he snuck back to his room. He was half-way there when Selena showed up again. "Why out so late, Hero?" she asked. "And what's with the food? Are you preparing for a dinner for a SPECIAL-"**

"**Yes,'' Link replied. "But it's not for you."**

**Selene stamped her foot. "What is your problem?!" she raged. "Here I am, ready to give myself to you, and you just throw me down!"**

"**Sounds about right,'' said Link, turning to leave again.**

**Selene grabbed his shoulders. "Just wait there, you!" she said. "I want to know right now why you're taking-"**

**Selene was cut off by a squeak. A mouse, a tiny, grey mouse, scuttled across the floor. Selene screamed and jumped onto a nearby chair. Link smirked and walked away, swearing to himself silently that he'd never kill a mouse again. No matter how pesky it was. **

"**Aren't you going to help me?!" screamed Selene. **

"**Hmm…….no,'' Link replied, before entering his room and locking his door.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Link and Midna sat on the large easy chair by the fire, two cups of Cocoa in their hands. Midna, having not eaten in quite some time, was on her fourth cup. "So, where do we go from here?" she asked Link. **

**Link thought about it. "Tomorrow, we'll go see Zelda and talk about your situation. Maybe she can get you a home, some new clothes…."**

"**What's wrong with my clothes?" asked Midna.**

**Link muttered something under his breath, blushing deeply as he said it.**

"**What was that?" Asked Midna sternly. **

"**You dress….like a stripper,'' Link admitted.**

"**Link!"**

"**Sorry!" Link stammered. "You DID want to know."**

**Midna looked down on her black outfit. "I suppose it DOES look a little…..scanty,'' she admitted.**

"**Yeah,'' Link agreed. "Some guy is going to be looking in all the wrong places if you wear that all the time."**

**Midna smiled and smoothed back Link's hair. "You're always looking out for me, aren't you?"**

**Link smiled. "Glad to do it." Then he leaned forward and kissed Midna again. He could still taste the Cocoa on her lips. He tried to deepen the kiss, but soon heard a tiny snore. Midna had fallen asleep. Link smiled and carried her to his bed, as he did earlier. He placed her head on a pillow, pulled a blanket over the two of them, and sat down next to her. **

**And watched her sleep, until he, too, fell asleep. And his dreams were haunted by a pretty female Imp. Except, she wasn't really an imp; she was an angel.**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry this took so long. I do have other fan fictions. Anyway, who's ready for some Zelda bashing?

Midna woke up at about four o'clock. The poor imp had only gotten a few hours of well deserved sleep. She let out a large yawn and stretched her arms.

"Good morning,'' said Link from across the room. Getting up at thins time was nothing for him, in fact, he was shaving just after taking a bath a few minutes ago.

Midna got out of bed, still feeling sleepy, and walked over to Link. Link finished shaving and leaned down to kiss her.

When they parted, Midna said, "Good morning to you, too,"

Link smiled and put his shaving equipment away. He glanced at the clock. "Hmm, four o' clock. Zelda should be up by now."

"Up?" asked Midna. "The sun hasn't even risen. She can't be up now."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that,'' said Link. "Come on. I'll show you."

Midna grabbed his hand and they walked to Zelda's chambers.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Getting a few odd looks from the guards and maids on early morning duty, Link and Midna made their way through the castle's many hallways. "They don't seem to like us too much,'' Midna remarked.

"Oh, they're like that to pretty much everyone new,'' Link replied.

Midna was about to ask why, when Link stopped and said, "We're here."

It was easy to tell Zelda's chambers from the others in the castle: they were massive, carved Hylian oak doors that only the rich could afford. Two guards stood at the door, half asleep. Link and Midna walked past them without even waking them. "Still has the same crappy security, huh?" asked Midna.

"You have no idea,'' said Link, opening the doors.

Zelda's chambers were large, easily the size of a house to some people, including Link. On one side, there was a bed, on the other, the door to the bathroom, and on the last, there was a desk that was covered in papers, stacked to the ceiling. Link walked over to the papers, moved a few aside, and saw her. Princess Zelda, in all her snoring, sleeping glory.

Link smiled sheepishly. "Told you she wouldn't be in bed."

Midna nodded.

Link shook Zelda gently, but that was all the Princess needed to wake. "Who? What? Where?" she said.

"Link-" said Link

"And Midna!" finished Midna.

"What?" Zelda asked, still half-asleep.

"It's time to wake up," said Link.

"Where?" Zelda asked.

"Your room,'' Midna said, trying not to giggle.

"Oh,'' said Zelda, looking at Midna. "I must be dreaming."

Midna and Link pinched Zelda on the arm at the same time. Causing her to sit up straight and exclaim, "Ouch!!" She then looked from Link, to Midna, and gave an excited shout. "Midna!"

Midna bowed. "In the flesh."

"But-b-wha- how?" Zelda stuttered, having a hard time trying to process it all.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

One scene with Midna and Link explaining everything to Zelda later………

"So, your sister banished you?"

"Yes."

Zelda sighed. She placed her face in her hands. "Damn,'' she muttered.

"What?" Link and Midna asked in unison.

"Oh, nothing,'' said Zelda. "I'm just tired. I've been doing a large amount of paper work, lately. A lot of complaints from the Twilight incident, some crops destroyed by those monsters, and Lord Hal, who is responsible for the training guards, has locked himself up in his manor and declares his intentions of rebelling."

"Ouch,'' said Midna.

"More then 'ouch'," said an annoyed Zelda. "He has some of the only good troops in my kingdom. I must get them back in order to return authority to the lands."

She turned to Link. "I trust that you will fight Hal for me?"

"Fight him?" Link's voice was filled with annoyance and regret. "Zelda, you have to try and find a peaceful solution. You can't just plunge Hyrule into a civil war."

Zelda laughed. "Civil war, Link? It will be a swift and easy skirmish. Hal doesn't have enough men to survive for long. Quick and simple." Zelda stared at Link with her icy eyes. "And I DO expect you to help me with this."

Midna felt an angry feeling rise up inside. She had never been so angry with Zelda before. But now, Zelda seemed out of her character.

Link agreed, but, unlike Midna, he was willing to say it out loud. "Zelda, I can't fight someone who's outnumbered ten-to-one. Even if he has better troops, we still have more men. I still say we need to find peaceful alternatives to the problems with Hal, and-"

"Yes, Link, I know,'' said Zelda. "However, my council and I disagree. If we don't answer Hal's power with our own, and try to talk him out of rebelling, imagine what would happen! Every lord in the Kingdom would think I am weak, and that could lead to other rebellions." Zelda glared at Link, then at Midna, then at Link again. "This is a national crisis, Link. You will fight. It is your duty as a Knight Of Hyrule."

Link stared at Zelda right back. Then he reached into his shirt, pulling out a medal. The medal read: "Hero of war, first class." Link put the medal on Zelda's desk and said, "When I got this medal, I thought it was for keeping the peace. Now, I realize that I was given it because I'm a weapon. I'm a weapon that those who don't want to fight their own battles. Well, I don't want to fight anymore. I quit."

Despite the surprise, Zelda managed to keep expressionless. "You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me."

Midna watched Link's and Zelda's eyes. Neither were willing to back down. Finally, Link said, "Midna, I'm leaving. Do you want to come?"

Midna nodded and gave a small smile. "I'd love to."

Then, the happy couple walked from Zelda's study, and a steaming princess watched them with distain.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Midna was trying to stay awake as she and Link rode across Hyrule field on Epona, Link's trusty stead. They were headed towards Ordon, Link's home village. Link hadn't been their for a long time, and the children definitely missed him and his witty jokes and stories.

Link let out a yawn. He was getting tired, too. Even though the sun was rising, he couldn't help but feel tired. "First thing we do when we get to Ordon is take a nap," he said.

Midna nodded. "Yeah, we should get some…some…sleep………….."

And with that, Midna feel asleep.

Author's note (again…): Yeah, that's about all the Zelda bashing you're going to get.


	4. Chapter 4

About an hour after Midna fell asleep, Link arrived in Ordon. He crossed the rope bridge and reached his tree house**_. _**He inwardly smiled as he picked Midna up, led Epona to the post he kept her tied to when she was wasn't being ridden, and carefully carried Midna up the ladder. She moaned, opened her eyes, and then fell back asleep. Link chuckled. There was a bright side to Midna being an imp: she was easy to carry around. He reached the top of the ladder and climbed up to the deck of his house, and opened the door. He carried Midna into the house and groaned. He had forgotten that he did not have a bed.

Carefully, he put Midna in one arm and pulled out a sleeping mat. Link used sleeping mats instead of a bed: he found them more comfortable and easier to afford. He placed his lover on the mat and pulled a quilt over her. She muttered in her sleep, but did not stir. Link let her sleep. She needed the rest. He was tired to, but there was something he had to do first.

He walked over to one of his chests, and opened it. He pulled out a dark blue dress. It once belonged to his friend Ilia, but now it was much to small for her. But it was the perfect size for Midna. He dusted it off and layed it at her side. She could try it on when she woke up.

He pulled out a mat for himself, layed down, and fell asleep.

* * *

Midna was feeling a lot better after she woke up. The fatigue from her imprisonment was gone, as was her sadness.

She looked at Link's sleeping form and smiled. He was cute when he was asleep.

She stood up and stretched herself, wondering if Link had anything for breakfast. When she looked down, she saw a dress. The dress Link had laid out for her. She looked at its dark blue color and beautiful design, and decided that it wouldn't hurt to try it on.

* * *

One changing scene later....

* * *

Midna looked at herself in the mirror that Link kept in his basement. Though the basement was dark, her Twili eyes were more accustomed to darkness then light-dweller eyes, so she could see how well the dress fit her. Grinning, she climbed up the ladder back to the upper room, where Link was sleeping.

"Phew!" She exclaimed. "It is so dusty in here!"

She was right: a thick coat of dust covered everything. All of the furniture was a neat-freak's nightmare. Link would probably clean up when he woke up.

Or...

Midna thought about it. She was a princess. She knew very little about cleaning. However, Link was tired. He deserved some rest.

Trying to hide her distaste of cleaning and her lack of knowledge from herself, Midna searched Link's drawers and cabinets for a rag, found one, and began to dust.

* * *

About ten minutes later, she gave up. She was determined, but short. Too short to reach the higher shelves, and without her magic, she couldn't reach them. _Great!_ she thought in her mind. _Without magic, I can't even clean!_

Midna made it a personal promise to herself to give Livinia a knuckle sandwich when she got back to the Twilight Realm.

That is, _if_ she ever got back to the Twilight Realm.

She sat down and tried to think. Her head felt like it was empty as a balloon. If only she had something she could do.

A thought came to her. Link had a carpet. She remembered that when carpets got too dusty, the owner would take it outside and beat it to get the dust out. Link and her had seen that done once on their adventure.

Beating something with a stick.

Now _their_ was something she could do.

She pulled up Link's smallest rug and dragged it outside, tossed it down the ladder, and joined it on the ground. She threw the rug over Link's empty clothesline, and proceeded to find a large, durable stick to beat it with; finding one, she walked to the her victim and proceded to thrash it mercilessly. An explosion of collected dust burst in the air as her attacks hit home. Sneezing and coughing, Midna swung again, harder this time, and was awarded with a larger burst of the carpet's collection.

She swung again, and again, happy with each result; then, satisfied with the results of her labor, she pulled the carpet off of the line and moved towards its home: Link's floor.

Sadly, Midna had forgotten something very important: she couldn't fly, she couldn't climb Link's ladder whilst carrying the carpet, and she wasn't strong enough to toss the rug up there, leaving her grounded.

Okay, that was technically, three things, but...

Epona gave a happy whinny. And a light, feminine voice caught Midna's ear. It wasn't talking to her, thankfully; it was talking to the horse. Midna looked towards the pole that Epona was always tied to, only to find it horseless.

Someone had taken Epona.

Midna growled. Someone had snuck into the yard while she was cleaning and stolen Link's only form of transportation on HER watch.

She knelt on the ground and began to pound it with her fists, frustrated that she had let the horse get away. Then, she saw tracks on the ground. Horse tracks.

"Epona!" Midna whispered. The thief had went this way, towards the entrance of the forest, trying to get away with the horse. Midna picked herself up and gripped the stick she had been using tightly. She was going to find that thief.

And she was going to make him or her pay.

**Author's note:**

**Okay, sorry that took a while. Writer's block, you know. **

**Anyway, kids, tune in next week to see Midna and Ilia beating the custard out of each other!**

**Don't worry: they'll probably end up as friends.**

**You know. Probably.**


	5. Chapter 5

Scrubbing softly and humming to herself, Ilia washed Epona's red and white fur in Ordon Spring, making sure she didn't hurt the horse whilst she scrubbed. It was a habit - maybe it wasn't a good one - to take Epona without asking. She couldn't help it. She loved horses, and Epona was the only one in the village. Besides, she was taking care of the horse.

She paused and wiped her fore-head, her hand brushing against her hazel hair. Washing Epona could be hard: sometimes the horse decided not to hold still, and sometimes, when it did hold still, the horse was very dirty, and it was always very tall, making it hard to clean it. Still, Ilia didn't mind.

Of course, the horse wasn't the only reason she was excited: her best friend, who had been gone for months, was finally home. When the others found out, especially the children, there was going to be some happiness around these parts. The kids loved Link with good reason: he was playful and youthful, capable of playing with the children and coming up with fun, friendly games that everyone can play, while also managing to get his farm-work done. Ilia herself and Link had been friends since they were little, and they had enjoyed each other's company ever since. Of course, Mayor Bo thought Link would make a good husband for her, but to tell the truth, Ilia already had a boyfriend. One she wanted to keep secret for now.

But she didn't need to worry about that now: Link was home and the kids were going to love it.

"Hey, you!"

Ilia turned around, trying to find the source of the shrill voice, but found nothing out of the ordinary until the voice called, "Down here!"

Slowly, Ilia looked down upon the tiny, black-and-white Imp, holding a large wooden stick. Unabe to comprehend what she was seeing, Ilia simply stared and gaped at the tiny creature.

The Imp remained unfazed. "Well, well, well. If it isn't little Miss 'I have Amnesia!' I should've known you were out for the horse the moment I saw you! You went all googly eyed and weepy, but in the end, you just wanted to steal Link's horse! Well, I don't care what little horse wrangling ring your in, but you're not taking this one!"

Ilia finally regained her voice. "_What?!"_

Midna didn't say anything else. Angered at the theft of the horse and the betrayal of one of Link's friends, she threw herself on the the girl and began to viciously beat her with the stick she was holding. Ilia cried out and tossed the much smaller imp to the ground.

Ilia looked at Midna.

Midna looked at Ilia.

And we all know what happened.

**CHICK FIGHT!!!**

Midna ran towards Ilia, eyes glowing, swinging her stick and letting out a shrill warcry. Ilia Scooped up a handful of mud and hurled it the imp's face. It made impact, and Midna was shortly blinded. Ilia couldn't help but smile as the imp ran blindly into a tree. Taking the advantage Ilia grabbed another stick from the edge of the spring and ran towards Midna, who was rubbing her head from her impact with the tree. Ilia braced herself when the imp got up raised her stick as well.

The two women clashed, their weapons swinging through the air like crazy. Loud clacks filled the air as the weapons collided together. Epona let out a whinney, either glad for a little entertainment, or wanting the two to stop fighting. Either way, the battle continued. The loud "clack!" sound of sticks filled the air, silencing birdsong and all.

Midna, deciding to take advantage of her small size, lept between her enemy's legs. She then swung her stick, smacking it into Ilia's rump. (Butt.)

Ilia cried aout, and Midna, grinning widely, and began to smack her stick into Ilia's shins.

"You little freak!" said Ilia, dropping into the water and mud - and on top of Midna.

"You ugly big butted horse theif!" Screamed Midna, struggling to break free. Sadly, Iila's body was much larger (I am not saying she's fat!) and she wheighed more, therefore keeping Midna down. Midna, gritting her teeth, scooped a handful of mud, and slammed her palm into Ilia's face. Blinded like Midna was before, Ilia cried out, and Midna elbowed her in the face and crawled free. She reached for her fallen stick, but was tackled from behind and pushed into the water.

Midna pulled herslf up, and faced Ilia, who was glaring at her. Both girls were covered in muck. The clear water was turning brown with all of the mud that they had spread around. Epona had gotten bored and had trotted of somewhere. The battle continued.

And peace and serenity pretty much were gone for the day.

The fight continued, until a deep voice said, "What's going on!?"

Both girls turned to see...

* * *

Link woke up in a good mood. Midna was home, she loved him, and things were looking up for him. It felt great. He turned to where he put Midna down to sleep, but she wasn't there. Did he dream it all? Was Midna still gone? Link felt his heart stop. What if it _was_ a dream? He got up and picked up his wallet, opening it and examining it's contents. It was empty. He let out a breath of releif. He did not dream in up.

But where was she?

Link's eyes widened. What if the other villagers found her, and mistook her for a monster. She could be imprisoned...or dead.

"LINK! ARE YOU THERE?"

He ran to the window, and saw Colin, Uli, and Colin's baby sister Maggie ouside, looking up at him. Colin was waving happily, but Uli's face was filled with a bit of worry.

"Hi Link!" said Colin. "When did you get back? I didn't see you."

"Uh, hi, Colin," said Link, nervously.

"Oh, boy. Everyone is going to be so happy about this. I can't believe you're back! Didn't the Princess give you a job?"

Link sighed. "Well, it didn't turn out all that well and...hey, where's Epona?"

Colin shrugged, but Uli said, "I think Ilia may have taken her to the spring earlier."

Link frowned. He detected worry in her voice. "What's wrong?"

Uli looked at Colin. "Honey, how about you go home and tell the other children that Link is home?"

Colin grinned and nodded. He ran off.

The moment Colin was out of earshot, Uli said despretely, "A few minutes ago, Rusl and I came here to see you when we heard Epona neighing this morning. When we got here, Epona was gone. So Rusl went to find Ilia and see where she and Epona were, but that was thirty minutes ago. I think he may be hurt!"

Link nodded. Uli had been a bit more protective of Rusl ever since he was injured by the Twilight creatures...

Oh, no.

Would Rusl kill Midna if he found her?

Link's eyes narrowed. "I'll go see if anything is wrong."

Uli nodded. "Oh, thank you."

* * *

Link ran to spring, his heart beating wildly, as every fiber of his body pushed him to go faster. His heart was filled with an undying horror that Midna had met and untimely end at the hands of one of his best friends. When he reached the spring, he felt his heart stop: In the spring, Rusl was standing in the water, and holding Midna by her hair. Midna, to Link's horror, was not moving at all. Ilia was standing next to them both, wiping the mud off of her outfit.

Link rushed foward. "What are you doing!?"

Rusl looked up, suprised. "Wha-?"

Link pulled the imp out of Rusl's arms. "Don't do that to her! Leave her alone!"

Midna opened her eyes slowly, as if to say "Thank you."

Ilia, on the other hand, looked a bit less grateful. "What do you mean 'leave her alone!?' She was trying to kill me! She's a little freak!"

Link snarled in response. "She is not a freak! She helped me in my quest. Including the parts when I saved you."

Ilia tried to think of an excuse. "I never saw anybody with you!"

"She likes to hide in the shadows," Link retorted.

Rusl sighed. "Alright. I'm sorry Link, and..."

"Midna," said Midna.

"Midna," finished Rusl. "I apoligize. I overeacted. And so - " he added " - is Ilia."

Ilia's face turned red... er. "Excuse me?!"

Rusl and Link both glared at her. Ilia subsided. "Alright! I'm sorry... Midna. I overreacted, that's all."

"And?" Link added.

"And I shouldn't take your horse without asking, even if it out of the goodness of my heart and you sould be grateful for-"

"Ilia," warned Rusl.

Ilia sighed and shut up.

Link sighed as well. "Not that that's finished, let's get you two showered off."

Both girls glared at Link, faces red with the idea of him showering them off. Both proceded to slap him, whilst Rusl laughed out loud.

* * *

Alright, that chapter's done. Sorry I took so long. I'll try to be faster next time.


End file.
